


That From Which Loveliness Arises

by MedieavalBeabe



Category: FrozenDuchess - Fandom, Loki/Georgiana - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Gen, One-Shot, Romance, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 12:50:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5291528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedieavalBeabe/pseuds/MedieavalBeabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Loki get his best tunic back from Georgiana? Perhaps...</p>
            </blockquote>





	That From Which Loveliness Arises

_“Green is the prime colour of the world and that from which its loveliness arises...” Pedro Calderon de la Barca_

 

Sometimes, having a wife just as mischievous as him could have its downsides.

 

Loki rolled over with an inward groan. Today was going to be an extremely busy day, affairs of state and the like taking up most of it, and all he really wanted to do was spend the rest of the day in bed with the beautiful woman currently curled up beside him. As if she could read his mind, Georgiana reached for him, pulling his back against her front, and snuggled against him. Loki smiled and threaded his fingers through hers.

 

“Come on,” he murmured. “We’ve got to get up.”

 

“Must we?” Georgiana murmured, her voice heavy with sleep. Not that they had actually done that much sleeping the night before, after all, a bed was for other things beside just that, but she still felt it was too early to crawl out and be expected to stand by Odin and the rest of the Royal Family throughout the rest of the day. “Can’t we just...not?”

 

Loki turned over and kissed her, noting that she had yet to open her eyes. “Much as I would love to stay here and make love to you for the rest of the day, we both know I can’t.”

 

Georgiana made a dramatic sigh of protest as he pulled away from her and blinked up at him. She couldn’t help smiling, however, seeing the loving way he was looking at her. “Pity, I was hoping for a repeat of last night.”

 

Loki laughed, softly. “Maybe later.”

 

She pouted playfully and sat up. “Alright, I get the message...”

 

“I meant if we have time,” Loki laughed, seizing her and pulling her into his lap. “We’ve got a busy day today.”

 

Georgiana smiled as he brushed her hair out of her eyes. “I know. I just like teasing you.”

 

“And you’re very good at it,” Loki replied, kissing her clavicle.

 

Georgiana made a little sigh of pleasure and wrapped her arms around his neck as he kissed his way back up to her lips. “And you’re very good at _that,”_ she murmured, nuzzling closer to him.

 

Loki smiled. Some days he still couldn’t believe his luck in marrying someone as wonderful as Georgiana. Their paths might never have crossed in a million years if it hadn’t been for Sif knowing her from their school days, and deciding one day to invite her to a celebration party at the palace to welcome back the brave warriors who had survived a battle with the Dark Elves. Finding themselves left alone together, and discovering they shared a mutual dislike of idiotic people and a mutual love of reading and causing a little chaos around their friends and family, well, one thing _couldn’t not_ lead to another. After two years of courting, that consisted of dinner, theatre outings, long moonlight walks, palace balls and generally making mischief together, both had realised that they had finally found the person they were destined to be with, Loki had proposed and Georgiana had happily accepted.

 

Now, several months on from that wonderful day when they had finally married, Loki clambered out of bed, bringing her with him and kissed her again. “Be right back,” he murmured, before untangling himself from and making his way into their shared bathroom.

 

Georgiana smiled, with a shake of her head, and then a rather naughty idea entered her mind. She quickly raced to his wardrobe and quietly rummaged until she found his best tunic, which she quickly concealed as she ducked towards her own wardrobe and pulled open the doors, concealing most of herself from him as he came back into the room.

 

“Hm,” she pretended to muse, “what should I wear today?”

 

Loki smiled at her. “You always look beautiful no matter what you wear.” Georgiana smiled to herself as she quickly pulled on the very tunic he was now searching for. Loki frowned. “Darling, have you seen my-?”

 

He broke off as he turned and saw her closing her own wardrobe doors. Georgiana smiled, mischievously, up at him.

 

“Is this what you’re looking for, my love?” she replied, trying hard not to laugh at how awed he looked.

 

“Do you have any idea how breath-stealingly gorgeous you look right now, Georgiana?” Loki asked, watching her lustfully as she moved up to stand right in front of him.

 

“So you like what you see?” Georgiana asked, knowing full well what the answer would be.

 

“You know there is nothing more attractive for me than seeing you wearing my colours,” Loki replied, picking her up at once.

 

Georgiana giggled, wrapping her legs around his waist as he carried her over to the bed and laid her down upon it, completely hungry for nothing but her in that minute. The thought of Loki making love to her whilst she was wearing nothing but his tunic was highly appealing to her too, and she was relieved when he didn’t pull away and insist they didn’t have time for it now, rather kissed her in that way that left her almost completely senseless and slid into her with one quick movement that took her by surprise. She gave a small gasp of pleasure and then looked up at him with wide, dilated pupils.

 

“I can see that,” she breathed in a tone that only made him want her more.

 

Loki leaned down and kissed her, revelling in the sweet taste that was all her. “You are so devious,” he smirked, nipping gently at her throat. “I love it.”

 

Georgiana felt warmth coiling inside the pit of her stomach as they began to move in unison, she thrusting her hips upwards to meet his movements each time, in the natural rhythm they had discovered worked best for them together. “Is that why you love _me,_ Loki?” she whispered.

 

 _“One_ of the reasons, my love,” Loki murmured against her skin, kissing that particularly tender spot. “There are many.” Georgiana giggled, and allowed a sudden moan to escape her. “You always make such adorable noises, Georgiana,” he teased.

 

“Loki...” Georgiana gasped, unable to keep her orgasm back much longer, “if I were in any kind of position to...I would make you pay for that comment...”

 

“Well, I’d like to see you try,” Loki smirked, knowing he was close to releasing himself inside her. They climaxed in the same moment, Georgiana throwing her head back with a loud gasp as she clung to him, Loki feeling that at any second he might buckle, emptying his essence into her. “I love you,” he whispered, kissing her.

 

“I love you too,” Georgiana breathed.

 

“Then, may I please have my tunic back now?” Loki asked.

 

To his surprise, Georgiana smirked and shook her head. “No.”

 

Loki raised his eyebrows at her. “Georgiana, I need it.”

 

“No,” Georgiana repeated, her eyes wide with mischief as she giggled at his expression.

 

Loki quickly pulled out of her and fixed her with a look. “Do I need to tickle you?”

 

“You wouldn’t dare,” Georgiana challenged, and then she began to laugh and squirm as he dug his fingers into her ribs. “No!” she squealed, rolling over to try and get away from him.

 

“Give me my tunic,” Loki grinned.

 

“No!” Georgiana insisted, struggling, and failing, to break free. “Wear another!”

 

“That’s my most formal one, and you know it, Georgiana!” Loki was laughing himself, he couldn’t help it, her laughter was contagious.

 

“Alright, well, stop tickling me and I’ll think about it!” Georgiana laughed back.

 

Loki immediately released her and she rolled over, giggling as she tried to catch her breath. He leaned down and gave her another kiss, unable to resist her like this, breathless and wearing his colours, looking completely beautiful.

 

“Well?” he murmured.

 

Georgiana smiled. “Alright, you can have it back. On one condition.”

 

“What’s that?”

 

“I still get to borrow it occasionally.”

 

On the other hand, sometimes having a wife just as mischievous as him could also have it’s upsides.

 

“Deal,” Loki smiled, kissing her again.


End file.
